chaosgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
De
Chaos galaxy Info De is a set one rare creature card with the highest health of any 4 star creature. De originally stared in Little Doods, a previous Trading Card Games made by Zack. Competitive Usage De is one of the most fundamental cards in any Baro deck. This is due to the Planet card Baro's effect which swaps the Power and Health of any 1 Baro creature until your next turn. Because of this, De can achieve a massive 320 Power, which is the highest of any 4 Star Creature in Pack 1 - The Origin of Chaos. As such De is used to kill higher cost Creatures with relatively low Health such as the 6 Star "Drangel" (270 Health), 8 Star "Kranchon" (320 Health), and 7 Star "Pelfam" (300 Health). In addition to this becuase De's initial Power is 40, this means the Attatchment card "Blaze Elixir" can be attached, allowing De to attack twice in a turn making De one of few cards that possibly earn 6 Points in a turn. Because the Attachment card "Galactihelm" can also be attached at the same time, this raises his monumental Health total to 390 or steal it's stats by use of the card Eternity Amulet. Overall, De is one of Baro's strongest Creatures filling the niche of being either removal, win condition, or a very cheap, reliable wall that can stop major threats like Drangel. Counterplay Wallbreaker De When De is used as a wallbreaker it leaves him very susceptible to being revenge killed by cheap, low Power Creatures as his mediocre 40 Power becomes his Health, such as the 1 Star Sparki (60 Power), 1 Star Jet Punch (110 Power), and 2 Star Orbov (70 Power). All but very few Creatures in the game can't revenge kill De and as such, when De is chosen to be used as a wallbreaker for a high Health card, it is most likely not going to be able to swap back its Power and Health the next turn. Combo De The best way to counter Combo De is finding out what cards your opponent has in their hand. The two best ways of doing so are the cards Relohex Power Crystal and Rokah's effect. Relohex Power Crystal reveals your opponents entire hand and as such it can be identified how far along your opponent is to making their combo, but this has the added downside of revealing your hand too, so be prepared to be able to draw more cards. Rokah's ability allow you reveal one of your opponents cards in their hand whenever you end your turn with a Rokah Creature on your Planet. Unlike Relohex, which takes up valuable deck space which in of itself doesn't gain the player any statistical advantage, Rokah can be constantly activated throughout the game as it is one of the easiest Planet abilities to activate, giving the option to gradually scout the opponent's deck. Eternity Amulet, which is universally agreed upon being one of the strongest Attachment cards in the game is especially strong with De as De often kills very strong creatures, and as such can end up with 500+ Health and 300+ Power at end of the turn. Ice Elixer, although not removing De's board presence, it can prevent your opponent from gaining even more momentum, and allows the player to wait longer for a form of removal such as Galaxy Crash or Charge Blaster. Upside Down Realm is another great way of dealing with Eternity Amulet De as generally the boosts that De gains from Eternity Amulet would be reversed leaving it as a 0 Power, 0 Health Creature. This unfortunately Upside Down Realm has the downside of not being able to use stat boosting Attachment cards for the rest of the game unless it is killed by Bolide Comet. Blaze Elixer and/or Galactihelm De is countered similarly to removal De. Although the opponent is likely to kill at least 1 Creature, it can similarly be revenged killed, and often leaving your opponent starved for cards even though at best it can gain the opponent 8 Points in 1 turn. Wall De De has the highest Health total at 4 Stars in Pack 1 with 320. Not even some of the strongest Creatures in the game can kill it, and as such stopping it for later removal similar to Eternity Amulet De with Freeze Elixir or with the Attachment card K.O. Unfortunately K.O. can be countered by the Attachment card Naked which prevents Attachment card from being attached onto De, however it is an uncommonly used card. Trivia * In Zack's prerelease prototype of the Chaos Galaxy TCG, De originally had 340 Health, shown by the picture above.Category:Creature Category:4 Stars Category:Baro Category:Set 1 Category:Rare